Holidays at the Beckbrose Household
by Mattycollns13
Summary: Sub story of Feeling This dealing with Becky and Dean dealing with the holidays as lovers.
1. Chapter 1

Dean didn't usually like crowds, but he could power through this one time, especially for Becky. He'd bought them some plane tickets to fly out to New York for New Year's Eve in Times Square. The crowds were massive, but Dean could only see how bright Becky was smiling with her dorky mouse hat on. He'd brave thousands of people to see the smile he was getting now as he was pulled along. There was a more pressing concern and that was the cold.

It was absolutely freezing, and while Dean grew up in Cincinnati, where it could get really cold in the winter, he had moved to Florida and then Vegas so he was a little out of practice when it came to resisting the cold wind and snow. He felt another shiver go down his spine and he new that Becky felt it. He was pressed to her back as some band she liked played up on stage to celebrate the coming new year. She turned to look over her shoulder at him in worry before back even further into him, effectively becoming his second jacket. He burrowed into her and murmured a 'thanks' in her ear. She gave him a bright smile before turning back and singing along with the band, a smile stretching her rosy colored cheeks.

Throughout the night Dean felt his eyes drawn towards Becky. They'd been dating a while now but it was like he was seeing her in a new light. It might have been the setting or the proximity to her throughout the night, but his eyes were drawn more than usual to her hair sticking out of her hat and blowing in the wind and how her eyes sparkled at each new event of the Times Square party. But the feeling didn't make itself clear until the ball began to drop and everyone was counting.

He was in love with Becky Lynch. Holy shit. This was an… interesting development. But he didn't have time to think on these feelings very much, before the people hit five, and Becky, being the impatient Irish woman she was, grabbed him and pulled him into a deep kiss.

He loved kissing her, obviously. His arms snaked around her waist and pulled her even closer. She hummed in contentment and kept hold of his jacket lapels. They kept kissing through the New Year and long past the time everyone else stopped the traditional New Year's kiss. When they finally pull back, Becky looks flushed and happy, her grin taking on that goofy aspect that it always did when they finished kissing. Dean felt like something was about to burst through his chest, and decided that it was a new year and that he was not going to choose to hold anything back this year.

"I love you." He murmured, their faces still close together so he could say it with the reverence and intimacy she deserved.

Her smile grew three sizes, that's at least what she would say trying to be funny even though it wasn't even Christmas so the Grinch reference didn't even make sense. She grabbed his cheeks and pressed her forehead to his. "I love you too."

The rest of the early morning of the new year was spent as close together as they could get, murmuring their new favorite phrase into one another's ear and beginning the year of them the right way.


	2. Chapter 2

For Becky, her birthday was always super fun. Her birthday was in the winter, January 30th, which meant, as a kid, she was more likely to get snow days and other various things on her birthday. Plus, it was a chance to get presents that she had missed out on for Christmas, only a month earlier. This was the first time that'd she'd be celebrating her own birthday with Dean, in a way where they could properly give it time and thought. They both were on the same brand, meaning that they had her birthday off and they were at Dean's place in Vegas, so she was gearing up for a nice time with her boyfriend where she could relax and be content without the chaos of work.

The start of the day was pretty good, she woke up in Dean's arms, or rather he was in her arms, face buried into her neck. She smiled and stayed in bed far longer than she should have just feeling Dean snort and breathe deeply, looking completely relaxed in her embrace and about five years younger than he was. When his eyes fluttered awake the first thing he did was smile at her, and that sent so many flutters into her stomach that this was already classified as a good birthday. She scooted down and let Dean fawn over her a bit, kissing her face and neck, wishing her a happy birthday.

When they did finally get up and take a LONG shower together, if you catch her drift. She was always down to be environmentally conscious by showering with Dean. They made their way to the kitchen where Dean simply wouldn't let her step foot in the kitchen so he could make them something to eat for breakfast before they hit the gym. She loved to get her workout on, and doing just enough to feel a bit of burn going for her birthday sounded perfect. Dean threw together some eggs and toast, and while simple, and just about the only thing he could make, was the most delicious eggs she had ever had.

Dean had scarfed his down almost immediately, much to her fake disgust (she was used to it by now), and left to check his mailbox, leaving her at the table. He gave Becky a wink over his shoulder as he turned the corner, and she rolled her eyes, but couldn't ignore the flutters in her stomach again. However, that made it more noticeable when Dean came back that he seemed sad or angry. He threw the mail on the table and from what Becky could see there was nothing there other than some bills that would make him angry or sad. She furrowed her brow and finished up, seeing if he'd talk to her once he took a few deep breaths. As she was putting her dishes in the washer Dean grunted and pressed himself into her back, leaving a kiss on her bare shoulder, gently moving some of her wild orange hair out of the way.

"What's wrong?" She murmured as she let him press his lips to her shoulder. She felt him pause and then breathe a sigh out of his nose.

"It's nothing. Just gotta call someone in an hour to check on something. It can wait until after we work out and I beat you at lifting."

Becky felt her competitive side flare as she turned around. "You aren't going to let me win cause it's my birthday, are you?"

Dean scoffed, still pressed close to her. "I wouldn't be so foolish as to let you win, when I know you have the chance to beat me when I'm not letting you." Becky smiled at that. "The only thing I let you win on your birthday is when you seduce me."

Becky felt a giggle bubble past her lips. "Oh, you let me, do you?"

Dean just gave her a salacious grin, "Only cause it's your birthday, and cause you're-" He stopped suddenly as Becky cupped him through his basketball shorts and the words caught in his throat. Becky grinned at him, as his eyes were wide and dark.

"Shut up, Dean. You don't let me do anything. You're just putty," she squeezed him through his basketball shorts for emphasis, "in my hands."

It was a little later than when they planned to go to the gym, but they had been having a private work out at home. Dean was surprisingly flexible. But now that they were at the gym, Dean's mood had seemed to move back to what it was when he found the mail, after he'd made the phone call. She did in fact beat him in lifting and not even her bragging could bring a smile to his face. And when she asked him what he had planned for today, his mood seemed to darken even more. It continued as they got home, him refusing a shower with her and instead rummaging around in the kitchen.

When she came out, she questioned him, but he tried to distract her by suggesting a movie day and some cuddling. She agreed, but she could tell that his heart wasn't in it. The fact that she couldn't figure out why her boyfriend was upset was beginning to ruin her birthday. She hated to be conceited about it, in fact most of her was more worried about Dean than about her birthday, but that small selfish part of her was becoming furious that this had to happen on today of all days.

After several movies it was getting late, Dean helped her up and was trying to usher her to the bedroom, but she stopped him in her tracks. "Oh, I forgot to open the gifts from my mom and brother. Oh, and yours of course."

She felt Dean slump and mumble, and that was when she snapped. "Okay, what is your problem!? You've been a downer today, and haven't given me anything I can use to help."

Dean shook his head. "It's nothing, let's just open gifts."

She huffed, now in a horrible mood and crossed her arms. "I'll open them tomorrow. I don't feel like opening my mom's gifts right now. Let's just open yours and go to bed."

Dean winced like he'd been struck and seemed to stand still for a moment debating. After that moment he went to the nearby drawer and opened it, pulling out a small book of paper. It was on three rings and looked hastily hand made. He meagerly handed it to her and she read it aloud.

"One free coupon for a massage by Dean. One free coupon for amazing sex by Dean." She flipped through them all, and they were coupons for every sexual act, or nice intimate thing that Becky would love normally, but this just rubbed her the wrong way after the way he'd been acting. "You're serious about this? After the way you've been acting, this is all you get me and expect me to not be pissed? I thought you liked doing these things with me, I didn't know I had to have coupons to have my boyfriend sleep with me."

Dean cleared his throat as if to talk, but Becky was on a roll. "No. Stay out here. I'll cuddle with my pillow and you can get me the gift of staying away for my birthday night."

She threw the book on the table and ignored Dean's bowed head, slamming the bedroom door behind her. She sank down it and the first tear slipped through. Her birthday, her first birthday with Dean, was supposed to be special. Now it was, just the wrong kind of special. She slowly sank into the sheets and tried to ignore the way the entire room smelled like Dean.

Becky woke up still feeling like a truck had run over her heart. She had to drag herself out of bed and cried again in the shower when everything hit her again. She didn't know if she could leave the room and face Dean. She didn't know what he could say to her that'd make her feel better. She thought he cared about her enough to at least try for her birthday and not use a gag gift as her actual gift. When hunger eventually won out against the prospective awkwardness she opened the door, calming her face to stern and uncaring, but she stopped when Dean wasn't where she figured he'd be.

His place on the couch was empty and the blanket was folded on the back of it. On a closer look there was a long green package in his place with an orange bow on top. She went over to it, crouching down and opening it. Her eyes lit up with wonder as she pulled the gift that was inside. It was a steampunk contraption that seemed to be made to fit on her arm. It had pumps and gears that looked like they moved and had to in order for you to do anything with your arm. She looked at it all over with wonder, her mouth splitting into an amazed grin.

"I had that made for you. Special order."

She looked up from her new gift to see Dean, leaning against the doorway watching her. He walked into the room, still keeping far away from her. "They messed my order up. It was supposed to be here yesterday, but it didn't make it in time. That's what the phone call was about. I didn't want to spoil the surprise, and didn't want you to have nothing from me on the actual day of your birthday so I threw the coupon book together last minute while you were in the shower cause it was the only thing I could think of. I'm sorry I ruined your birthday, Becky."

Becky looked down at her new steampunk gift and felt herself tearing up a slightly. "You let me be mad at you and yell at you, just so you could surprise me and give me the best gift ever? And the coupon book was just so I'd have something from you on the actual day?" She could feel her heart beating in her throat.

Dean nodded, now close to her again. "I was hoping I wouldn't have to give it to you, but…" He trailed off awkwardly and scratched the back of his head. She carefully put the arm attachment back in the box and lunged at him, her arms linking around his waist. She buried her head in his chest.

"I'm so sorry, Dean. The gift is wonderful, and I think it's adorable that you wanted to surprise me this badly. You're the best and I'm sorry for yelling at you last night."

She felt his arms encircle her and felt every dark thought and feeling she had last night evaporate. When she did open her eyes still buried in his chest, she spied the coupon book, still discarded where she threw it last night. She wiggled out of his embrace as he went to check out his gift to her, beginning to go on about how it worked and how it should fit her and she could use it for her entrance for work. She walked over, a small smile playing at her face. She picked up the coupon book, left the first one of the guaranteed massage in the booklet and tore the rest out. She glanced through them again; feeling herself flush at all the acts Dean went through the arduous task of thinking up for coupons. She walked up to him, caught his arm to turn him towards her and slipped every single one into the waistband of his basketball shorts.

She didn't wait for the confused look to evaporate like she knew it would, before she turned walking towards their bedroom. She knew Dean would follow and they'd make up for their fight last night by what they did now, and that gave a whole new meaning to the flutters in her stomach.


	3. Chapter 3

Dean never really celebrated Valentine's Day. Never had a reason to, for one, and other than that it seemed like a shill holiday created by Hallmark to sell cards. However, since he'd been dating Becky, he'd had a change of heart about a lot of this kind of stuff. All the stupid clichés in movies seemed to make perfect sense now, and Dean could honestly say he was freaking out a bit at the prospect of their first Valentine's Day. He wanted to get it right, make her proud. The added difficulty of them being on the road for the special lover's day didn't help.

However, after talking to Charlotte for some ideas, as well as Roman, Dean had come up with an easy plan that was sure to make Becky's day. It was simple, hard to mess up, and Dean could buy all the supplies on the road. A picnic in a park before the show started and then a movie at the hotel room tonight after. There was no way he could mess this up.

Mother Nature, on the other hand, apparently loved to fuck him over. They had a show in Wisconsin, and he'd be lying if he said that preparing for there to be snow on the ground had crossed his mind. He'd hoped he could still find a place for them to sit at the park and have their picnic would be romantic, but as he dragged Becky along to the park only finding one of those run down shacks with the picnic tables under it.

Dean cursed, "I'm sorry, Becks. I really didn't think it'd be snowing in fucking February. I had a picnic idea, and honestly didn't think I could screw it up…" Dean felt like he'd let her down. Like he'd come up short. Like he'd-

He couldn't finish his thought because a snowball hit him in the back of the head. He heard a joyful laugh from his girlfriend, packed under several layers, including some gloves and her mouse cap. "Headshot!"

Dean gave her a weird look and she rolled her eyes. "Dean, its totally fine. I appreciate the thought, it was very cute, but we can still make the best out of this." She beamed brightly. "Its called improvising. I thought you were the wacky Dean Ambrose, king of having no game plan. Come play in the snow!"

Becky fell back into the white powder and gleefully began making a snow angel. Dean grinned because she'd never looked more beautiful than at that moment with her hair spread out in contrast to the white background. Dean didn't wait long to follow her request and fell next to her, making one of his own so it looked like they were holding hands.

They stood up and carefully stepped out, as to not ruin their creations. Dean helped her, lifting her up and over his, eliciting a squeal of surprise and delight. That was what gave him the idea, as he snuggled in from behind to press a kiss to the back of her head. She hummed happily before she realized he'd gotten her into the position for a German suplex. She yelped as he got her with it into a bank of snow, laughing at his payback for the snowball.

She tried to glare at him, but ended up laughing, trying to get all the snow out of her hair. "You want a war, Ambrose? You got it!"

Dean knew that Becky was competitive so a snowball fight with her sounded epic. And it turned out it was. Dean didn't know how Becky got so accurate, but every time he stuck himself out from hiding to throw a snowball at her she hit him with a double tap to the chest and one to the head. He'd surrendered only thirty minutes into the fight.

The next thing they did was building a snowman. An easy thing because of how practiced they both were from when they were younger. It had not taken long to get a decently sized, though slightly out of proportion, snowman. Becky had stared happily at it before jumping and sprinting to the car. Dean frowned in confusion and simply waited, knowing how scatterbrained his girlfriend could be. When she came back with a set of her merch goggles, Dean rolled his eyes affectionately. She placed them on the snowman and grinned back at him.

"Today has been great, Dean. Thank you."

He shrugged awkwardly, "You were the one that improvised. And I had fun, the credit goes to you."

She pursed her lips and shook her head. "How about credit goes to us. This thing between us has been one of the best things to ever happen to me, and having you here with me, having fun, has been all I've wanted out of today." She tilted her head. "Well, that, and the sex later."

Dean stifled a snort. "Twist my arm, Irish."

She quirked an eyebrow before a devious smirk played on her lips. "Do you forget that's my finisher? Don't tempt me, Ambrose."

Yeah, Dean could get behind Valentine's Day.


	4. Chapter 4

"You know for an Irish lady, I expected you to have more green in your closet. Especially with St. Patrick's Day tomorrow."

Becky's back was to Dean, yet he could almost see her eyebrow twitch in annoyance. She shut the closet door in their home and turned around. "You've been insufferable lately, and usually it's really cute, but it's starting to piss me off."

Dean raised an eyebrow. "Bex, you know I'm just kidding." She gave him a glare and he felt himself shrug. "Most of the time, at least."

"I just wonder if you could go one day without teasing me. Irish jokes especially."

He rolled over to where she had sat down on the side of the bed and burrowed his head into her. "I can't help it. The accent is almost as hot as you are."

He chanced a glance up to see Becky trying to fight off a blush and a smile, but remaining mostly irritated. She gave him a hard glance after she'd regained her composure. "Tomorrow is St. Patrick's Day and we are going to make a bet." Dean sat up and raised an eyebrow, willing for her to go on. "You can't make any Irish jokes for the entire day. You fail, and I find you a leprechaun outfit that would make Hornswoggle jealous and you have to wear it backstage when we hit the road again for one night."

"What if I refuse?"

She gave him a hard glare. "Then the newspaper headline will read: Irish woman justifiably murders boyfriend."

Dean gave her a wide-eyed look. "So, about this bet."

Becky was not making this easy for him at all. She'd been MORE Irish today than any day he'd known her previously. She'd used lingo she'd used as a kid, talked about so many Irish brand products, was wearing green, and had taken him to the gas station to specifically buy Lucky Charms. It took Dean banging his head against the wall to keep himself sane as every funny quip that came to mind caused him to bite down on his tongue. His reputation was at stake.

He was so close to making it through the day without losing his mind when Becky turned to him on the couch, big cocky smile on her face. She tucked her legs under her and waggled her eyebrows. "Kiss me, I'm Irish."

Dean looked at the sparkle in her eyes and couldn't help but smile and lean in. He placed a kiss on her lips that still caused his stomach to flutter despite them being together for a while. He let a happy laugh escape his lips, shaking his head. "I love you, Lucky Charms." He said this affectionately and before he could stop himself. They both froze. Dean felt his entire insides squeeze together as they froze. That was the first time he'd ever said that out loud and that was not how he'd wanted to do that. Typical Ambrose.

Becky looked shocked. Dean couldn't blame her, he'd kind of sprung this on her, and now they probably had to talk about feelings. What if she didn't even feel that way yet? Before Dean could begin to freak out internally at this prospect a deep satisfied grin lit her face. He felt himself relax. That is, until she jumped up from the couch pumping her fists up into the air. "I WON!"

"What?"

"You called me Lucky Charms! That's an Irish joke! HAHA!" She was dancing around like she'd just won the lottery, but Dean was still shell-shocked of all that had gone on in the space of but a few moments. His mind was reeling. She didn't even acknowledge- but before he could finish that thought he felt her hands on his cheeks and her lips on his. He responded in kind cause who the hell wouldn't kiss this woman? When she pulled back, a deep-seated happiness had replaced the mischievous sparkle in her eyes. "And I love you too." He felt his chest burst in warmth as she said it back, and at the same time felt his muscles relax. Then, just as quickly as it had gone, the mischievous sparkle returned as she tacked on, "My little leprechaun."

Dean had to stop making bets with his girlfriend.


	5. Chapter 5

Dean always prided himself on being comfortable in his own skin, but some situations just didn't allow him to do that. This was one of those situations. He slicked his hair back self-consciously and looked around at the church they had entered and gulped. This was so not his scene.

He felt Becky's hand slip into his and he relaxed the tiniest bit. They were standing at their seats, Becky singing along with the hymn while Dean had to stew in his discomfort. He wasn't a religious guy, never had been, but Becky liked to go to church on the big holidays like Christmas, or in this case, Easter. After she'd asked him to come with her to this one, he'd tried to say no, asking her why she even liked to go to them. He had never noticed her being religious before so why the change? She'd told him, through a faint blush, that it made her feel close to her family because they had always gone on Christmas and Easter. Damn it if that didn't make him cave almost immediately.

Seeing Becky in a dress, a very seldom and rare thing, was both helping and making his situation more difficult. She looked so beautiful and it made his heart do that stupid flutter thing, but at the same time, they were in a church and all he could think of doing was pulling her into the confessional and doing the most sinful things he could come up with.

Apparently seeing his distress, despite not even looking at him, he felt her squeeze his hand. He'd zoned out and they'd stopped singing. The priest with the funny collar was speaking again, asking people to come forward for something. Becky squeezed his hand again before moving in front of him to move out of the pew. He leaned back, but despite this, she still was able to brush her ass against his crotch, which was not helping his mind get out of the gutter.

He sat down as the line formed in front of the priest to get communion. He felt like he was the only one not going up, and began to fidget in his seat. He knew he was getting weird looks, but he just locked his eyes on the back of Becky's head and focused on how much he loved her. He watched her receive the blessing and get the little cookie thing before turning around and shooting him a fond smile that made the entire discomfort from before worth it.

She brushed by him again; making him think the first wasn't a coincidence before gathering her jacket and her purse and grabbing his hand so they could leave. Dean didn't need to be told twice and almost pulled her arm out, an irony if there had ever been one, on his way to the door. Once they stepped outside Dean breathed a sigh of relief, only to have his arm hugged by his girlfriend.

"Thank you." She smiled up at him, all teeth and he couldn't help but return it. "You didn't have to come with me, but I'm glad you did."

"Course. This may not be my scene, but this is a part of you, so I'm always game, especially if it puts a smile on your face."

Becky bit her lip, ducking her head with a blush. "It did. Though, I think it was a bit more than that."

He frowned, "What do you mean?"

"For someone who doesn't care what people think, you sure dressed up for this occasion." She gave him a very obvious once over and smirked. "Though, I'm not complaining."

He rolled his eyes. "It's Easter. Plus, I didn't want you to have to lug around bad looking arm candy."

Becky barked out a laugh, attracting the attention of several older ladies coming out of the church whom gave each other knowing looks before moving on. Becky was full of mirth when she turned back to Dean. "Yes, you are so good to me." She sidled up close to him and hung on his arm as they continued to walk to their car. "So, I had a thought."

"Hm?"

"Well, I'm feeling particularly blessed and saint-like after that." She stood up to her tiptoes and pressed a kiss to his cheek before breathing huskily into his ear. "Wanna help me change that?"

Dean didn't know if it was usual to peel out of a church parking lot on Easter Sunday, but he decided he didn't care if it was unusual. It fit he and Becky perfectly.


End file.
